Catwoman (Batman: The Movie)
' Catwoman (Lee Meriwether)', was an arch-nemesis of Batman in the 1966 movie Batman, also known as Batman: The Movie. The movie was based off the 1960's Batman TV series, with Lee Meriwether staring in her only apperance as Catwoman. Catwoman teams up with three other supervillains- Riddler, Penguin, and Joker. Together they form the "United Underworld." Their aim is to defeat Batman and Robin and take over the world. They begin by kidnapping Commodore Scmidlapp and stealing his invention- a machine that can dehydrate any object. The villains plan to use it to dehydrate the United World Security Council and hold them for ransom. But first, they need to make sure Batman isnt around to thwart their plans... Catwoman is pure evil in this movie and shows no hesitation in trying to have Batman and Robin killed. She celebrates enthusiastically when she thinks they are dead and tries to escape at the end before she is captured after stumbling and knocking herself out! Trivia *Lee Meriwether also played murderess Leslie Hunter from Murder, She Wrote. *The Batman Movie was planned to be shown before the start of the series. Gallery 001.jpeg|Catwoman introduced at the beginning of the movie Catwoman66movie02.jpg 002.jpeg|Catwoman, disguised as "Kitka," meets Batman 51Z6xWi2hWL._SX355_.jpg screenshot_7077.png 3841cbf3e8502e038b92c83b5878aa57.jpg screenshot_7078.png 003.jpeg|Catwoman and Penguin at "United Underworld" headquarters 004.jpeg|The villains' target: the United World Security Council 005.jpeg|The four supervillains discuss strategy 006.jpeg|Riddler proposes using Catwoman as "bait" to lure a millionaire into a trap! 007.jpeg|"Purrrrfect," Catwoman loves the idea! screenshot_7081.png Catwoman_Miss_Kitka_5.png 008.jpeg|Catwoman, disguised as Kitka, seduces Bruce Wayne Catwoman Kitka.png|Catwoman displays her wares, as Kitka, luring Bruce Wayne into a kidnap trap 009.jpeg|Back at United Underworld with Bruce Wayne as their prisoner! 010.jpeg|A fight breaks out! 011.jpeg|Catwoman avoids Bruce Wayne during the battle! 013.jpeg|After Bruce Wayne escapes, the villains need to come up with a new plan 012.jpeg|Catwoman is frustrated, "We've got to do something to get Batman out of the way!" 014.jpeg|Catwoman and her villainous allies test out a new "dehydrator" weapon 015.jpeg|Sweeping up the remains of their dehydrated henchmen! 016.jpeg|Catwoman reclines aboard the submarine on the way to the United World building 017.jpeg|A disagreement with the Riddler 018.jpeg|Riddler uses explosives to open the back door! 019.jpeg|Catwoman enters the United World building! 020.jpeg|Catwoman watches as Joker vaporizes the Security Council! 022.jpeg|The villains are shocked to see the Dynamic Duo! 023.jpeg|"Miss Kitka dies if you take one more step!" Catwoman threatens Batman 024.jpeg|Catwoman and Penguin with the dehydrated Security Council in test tubes! 025.jpeg|Thinking they've made a clean getaway, Catwoman demands a billion dollar ransom from each country! screenshot_7080.png screenshot_7079.png 026.jpeg|Something is chasing the submarine- It's the Batboat! 027.jpeg|Catwoman closely monitors the screen as Penguin orders missiles to be launched at Batman's boat! 028.jpeg|Assuming they've destroyed Batman, the villains celebrate as they hear their missile explode! 029.jpeg|The villains celebrated too soon- the Batboat is still in pursuit! 030.jpeg|What now? Catwoman and her allies consider their options as Batman closes in 031.jpeg|Penguin decides to fire torpedoes at the Batboat! 033.jpeg|The torpedoes also fail to hit the Batboat! 032.jpeg|Where is the Batboat now? 034.jpeg|Catwoman looks up apprehensively as she learns that Batman's boat is circling the submarine! 035.jpeg|Catwoman is rocked as a "batcharge" hits the submarine 036.jpeg|The villains are thrown around the submarine as batcharges continue to hit them 037.jpeg|Catwoman screams in terror as the submarine begins to take on water! 038.jpeg|After the submarine surfaces, Catwoman observes the battle between her men and the Dynamic Duo 040.jpeg|Catwoman throws her cat at Batman! 041.jpeg|Catwoman sneaks up on an unsuspecting Robin and... 043.jpeg|....pushes him into the water! 045.jpeg|Catwoman stealthily observes Batman battle Penguin 046.jpeg|Catwoman pushes Batman off the submarine! 047.jpeg|After pushing Batman and Robin off the submarine, Catwoman stands victorious! 048.jpeg|Catwoman is stunned as she sees Batman climbing back up to the submarine deck! 049.jpeg|Catwoman flees as Batman pursues the villainess! 050.jpeg|Catwoman climbs back into the submarine as the Dynamic Duo gives chase! 051.jpeg|Catwoman stumbles as she tries to escape justice! 052.jpeg|Catwoman falls and is knocked out, losing her mask! 053.jpeg|Batman discovers Catwoman on the floor of the submarine 054.jpeg|Catwoman unmasked.... Miss Kitka?? lee-661.jpg 055.jpeg|"Snap on the batcuffs," Batman tells Robin 056.jpeg|Catwoman in batcuffs! 057.jpeg|Robin orders Catwoman to get up, but they are interrupted 059.jpeg|Catwoman under arrest 73e285cbdc9b9f0cba3cba53cb94c85a.jpg 62994ac61fff38bcc93bd454d0c9fb77.jpg CatwomanMeriwether.jpg 7254CB20-0338-422A-AEEB-220ECB5B099A.jpeg taxi.jpg Category:1960s Category:Brunette Category:Eye Mask Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master of Disguise Category:The Vamp Category:Thief Category:Whip Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Coward Category:Bully Category:Greedy Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Animal Weapon Category:Open Side Dress Category:Callous Category:Knocked Out Category:Fur Category:Boots Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Opera Gloves Category:Accidental Defeat Category:Conspirator